The Unsolved Murder
by heavannevaeh
Summary: Tasha finds one of her friends dead body in the storage room. She trys to show people but every time she brings them there the body is no longer there. Can she fine out who murdered her best friend.


_**The Unsolved Murder**_

Tasha is standing there looking at the still, dead body. There are two gouges in his back and blood on his blue shirt. She doesn't know what to do, she was shocked at who it was. She stands there frozen. She whispers to herself "No, how can this happen. It's not Jason, it can't be!"

She starts to shake, tears spring to her eyes remembering Jason and everyone else having a good time together. She starts to cry uncontrollably, she runs out of the storage room leaving her best friend behind, dead She tries to find her friends but they're nowhere to be found. She goes to the office and asks for the one teacher she trusts the most. Mr. Sketch shows up at the office. Tasha brings him to the dead body in the storage room, but when they get there Jason's dead body is nowhere to be found. "Where did he go I'm sure he was here, Mr. Sketch I'm sure of it!" Tasha sobs.

"Are you sure you weren't seeing things Tasha?" Mr. Sketch asks.

"I'm sure Mr. Sketch, he was right here, the dead body was right here!" Tasha cries.

"You go back to class now Tasha and I'll take a look around if it will make you feel better." Mr. Sketch explains.

Tasha walks back to her class sobbing still but when she gets to the door she dries her tears and goes back to work. A little while later she asks the teacher where Sarah and Matt had gone. The teacher told her that they had to go somewhere with their parents. "But both at the same time?" Tasha asked.

"Yeah I guess so." The teacher said without thinking.

After school Tasha went home and tried to call Sarah and Matt but there no answer. "They probably aren't home yet." She said bored. She decided to go for a walk with her dog. On her way her dog took off to an old dumpster in an old empty lot. She ran after him trying to call him back but when she caught up to her dog she saw something she didn't want to believe it, but there laying face up was her best friend Jason. She grab her dog and ran to the nearest police station. She explained to them what she saw. One of the policemen went with her to the body but once again when she got there it was gone. She ran home and tried to call Matt and Sarah again but there was on answer. So since the police didn't believe her she'd have to figure it out on her own.

Sarah and Matt weren't at school the next day either. So Tasha decided to look for clues about Jason's murder.

One day she thought she figured out who the murder was. She went to go and find him. When she got to the house the murderer lived in she went up to the door and knocked. When a guy answered it she asked for Dan, the man she thought was the murderer Dan came to the door he was tall and weird looking, he had a long brown hair and eyes as black as coal. Tasha asked him if he knew a boy name Jason, and she showed him a picture of him.

"Yeah I know him. What about him?" He said.

"Nothing I just wanted to know if you knew him, that's all. Thanks for your time." She said.

She went to the police station once again and told them she found the guy, and she wanted him put under arrest. The policemen asked why she thought it was him and she explain her reasons. They still didn't believe her and she walked out of there once again with no help. She started to walk home went she saw a suspicious man walk by her and when he saw her he turned ran. Tasha took off after him. He ran into the school, Tasha stood frozen, there lay on the floor a fully loaded gun. She carefully picked it up and started to ran after him again. She got to one of the long dark hallways, and she walks in with the gun clutched tightly in right hand.

"Come out where ever you are I'm not afraid of you, I have a gun." she yelled trying to hide her terror. Then she heard a faint voice saying, "Please don't hurt me, I did do anything I swear." he whispered.

"Tasha it's us, Matt and Sarah." Sarah whispers back.

"Well then show yourselves." Tasha said uneasily.

The two of then walked out. Tasha dropped the gun and didn't know what to say. They all stood in silence for a long time then Tasha asked, "Where were you guys all this time?"

Matt and Sarah looked at each other and Matt said, "We have been watching you Tasha." in a weird voice, a voice Tasha had never heard before.

"Who are you?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Lets just say we aren't who you think we are." Sarah said in a unusual voice.

"Tasha we killed Jason. Jason turned on us, he was one of to. He was going to tell you. So we killed him." Matt admitted.

"No!" Tasha screams.

"And now were going to kill you." Matt yells.

Tasha ran but it was to late Matt had picked up the gun and shot her in the back.

**The End**


End file.
